


Things That Never Happened: Twilight Crossover

by wheel_pen



Series: Shoshana [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: The Cullens are looking for allies to protect their new family member from the Volturi, so they start contacting all the vampires they know. Including Stefan Salvatore. Just a brief scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The bad words are censored; that's just how I do things. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in these universes.

 

Stefan idly sorted through the mail that had been delivered to the house, separating it into bills, periodicals, and potential junk automatically. He didn’t mind the modern increase in ‘junk’ mail—one person’s junk was Shoshana’s desired sales circular or an ad for a store open house she wanted to attend. No, what he really missed was _personal_ mail—letters, cards, postcards sent from one person directly to another person. Those rarely appeared anymore, thanks to electronic communication and the ubiquity of telephones. Not that he was against progress at all, but just _sometimes_ it would be nice to get—

And then an envelope the size of a greeting card appeared in the stack, its return address at once familiar and a jolt from the past: Forks, Washington.

“Damon,” he called, carefully slitting the envelope as he walked through the house. His brother was sitting in the living room with his feet propped up on a coffee table, watching a NASCAR race on TV. “Damon.”

“What,” Damon responded flatly, not turning.

Stefan pulled the card from the envelope and examined the tasteful yet generic gold script on the cover. “ _Happy Birthday_ ,” he read, then opened it. “ _Best wishes on the year ahead_.”

Damon gave him a severe look of confusion and finally muted the TV. “What are you talking about?” he demanded.

“It’s from Carlisle Cullen,” Stefan revealed, as mystified as his brother.

“It’s not your birthday,” Damon pointed out unnecessarily, “or mine. So why is Carlisle Cullen—“

The answer occurred to them both at the same time. “It must be a code,” Stefan deduced, closely examining the envelope as Damon snatched the card from his hands.

“Carlisle and his codes, does he think the FBI is monitoring the mail for—Aha! Found it!” Damon’s grumbling quickly turned to triumph as he flipped the card over, displaying a small line of neatly-printed numbers below the brand logo.

“Looks like a telephone number,” Stefan decided, pulling out his cell phone and dialing. Damon waited impatiently on the couch as the phone rang several times, then clicked as though switching to another line. Finally someone answered.

“ _Hello?_ ” It was a woman’s voice.

“Esme?” Stefan guessed, only slightly uncertain. “It’s Stefan Salvatore. Carlisle sent me a card…”

“Ask if that Rosalie chick is still with them,” Damon prompted suggestively.

“ _Oh, Stefan, I’m glad you called_ ,” Esme was saying. Her voice, normally warm and rich, sounded strained. “ _Carlisle’s on the other line_.”

“Is anything wrong?” Stefan asked, though obviously something _was_.

“Ask if Jasper’s still there,” Damon insisted again and Stefan batted him away.

“ _We’ve had an eventful few weeks_ ,” Esme replied, her tone indicating she was severely understating the situation. “ _I’m afraid we’ve attracted the attention of the Volturi_ ”—“Well, s—t,” Damon responded—“ _and they’re headed to our home in Forks. We’ve been contacting everyone we know_ —“

“Are you building an army?” Stefan asked, incredible as it sounded. The prospect was actually slightly terrifying to him—a vampire war could have devastating consequences for the entire region.

“ _We hope it won’t come to that_ ,” Esme countered, but her voice was fierce. “ _We just want to live in peace with our family_.”

“Someone’s gone into Mama Vampire mode,” Damon observed, sounding slightly bored now.

“ _Is that your brother?_ ” Esme asked sharply, and Damon straightened up guiltily, as if the teacher had called on him.

“Same as ever,” Stefan told her dryly. “What kind of issue are we talking about here?” he pressed. “The Volturi almost never leave Volterra.”

“ _They think we made a vampire child_ ,” Esme revealed, and both Stefan and Damon were silent. “ _But we didn’t_ ,” she went on, unoffended by their hesitation. “ _It’s something different and wonderful, miraculous_ ,” she added, her voice filled with sudden delight and awe.

Stefan and Damon made eye contact. “What sort of something different?” Stefan asked.

“ _It’s easier to show you_ ,” Esme responded, and somehow Stefan was not surprised. “ _Can you and Damon come out here right away? Once you see what’s going on, you’re free to leave, of course_ ,” she hastened to add, “ _if you don’t want to get involved_.”

Stefan really did not want to get involved, but he felt it was already too late for that idea. The Cullens were good people and he didn’t mind visiting them; but the Volturi had a way of making people’s lives miserable for all eternity once you got on their list, and he had the humans of Mystic Falls to think of now. But since he was Stefan, the decision was fairly obvious.

“Of course we’ll come,” he said, as though it was no big deal.

“Is that poncy Edward still there?” Damon asked with distaste.

“Are you sure you want me to bring Damon?” Stefan checked. He was only mostly sarcastic.

“ _Yes_ ,” Esme sighed. “ _We need all the help we can get_.”

“D—n, they _must_ be in trouble,” Damon deduced on his own. “We’ll bring Shoshana.”

“Do you remember Shoshana?” Stefan asked Esme. Of course she did; vampires had perfect recall. “She’s a source. Is it okay if we bring her?”

“ _Of course_ ,” Esme assured him, the consummate hostess. “ _We’ll be able to accommodate her_.”

“Alright, we’ll be out as soon as we can,” Stefan promised, and hung up. He gave Damon a questioning look, asking his opinion.

“Sounds wacky,” he assessed professionally. “What’s _like_ a vampire child, but not? A vampire midget? What’s so miraculous about that? Novel, maybe…”

“Dwarfism is a congenital medical condition with many negative health effects,” Stefan mused idly. “Turning someone into a vampire would, I think, cure them of it.”

“Thank you, WebMD,” Damon replied snarkily. “Any other ideas?”

“I really can’t think of anything,” Stefan admitted, “unless it’s something like, they _found_ a vampire child and are trying to protect it from destruction.” That fit the profile of the Cullens—and the Volturi.

“Whatever,” Damon dismissed, less intrigued with the mystery than Stefan was. “You didn’t ask who was with them! I want to see if Rosalie’s still hot.”

“Rosalie hates you,” Stefan pointed out.

“Maybe you and Edward can have a Mr. Mopey contest,” Damon suggested obnoxiously. “I hope Jasper’s still there, he’s cool. Alice is a little freaky, though. But she and Shoshana always got along.”

Stefan was giving more thought to the tense, possibly violent situation they might be walking into. “I wonder if we should invite Bonnie to come,” he mused. Damon’s silence spoke volumes. “She’s becoming a very knowledgeable scholar of the supernatural,” Stefan reminded him, “and her powers could be helpful if there’s—trouble.”

Damon did not really think so. “If there’s trouble, Shoshana will burn the Volturi to the ground,” he predicted with a mix of menace and eagerness.

“I’d really rather not put her in that position,” Stefan demurred.

“Well, I guess we’re gonna go ‘cause you said we would,” Damon commented, as though he’d had no voice in the matter, “but you know, they really aren’t _our_ sort of vampire.”


End file.
